


There's a first time and then there's more

by Charlia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratting, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlia/pseuds/Charlia
Summary: Why can't people accept that they are in love? Seriously, he is getting sick and tired of being told he doesn't know what he is talking about. Obviously killing people for a living means nothing...As long as he has his partners by his side, he can face anything.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	There's a first time and then there's more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peanut_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_kun/gifts).



> Ahhh, pure smut and filthy as requested by Peanut.
> 
> I'm thinking I may do some other chapters to cover the next morning and renegotiating limits and things..

A door slams shut, rattling the pictures on the walls, and disturbing the occupants of the bedroom. The two startled awake at the noise; one of them jumping out of bed, his grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips. A kunai flashed in the small patch of sunlight feeding into the room. A battle-hardened body tensed in anticipation, adrenaline flowing through his veins. Their home should have been secured with the amount of seals and traps layered over it. It was unfortunate that in their village they had to secure their home that much, but recent events meant neither of the two were taking the risk. As he crept towards the door, the other was flashing through handsigns, his chakra coiling, ready for action.

"It's just me." A voice calls, filtering through the closed door; a hard tone in the normally lazy voice. "I brought cake, and I'm putting the pot on for coffee."

Relaxing, both of the guys in the bedroom turned to each other with eyebrows raised. He shouldn't have been back yet, not after the clan head had summoned him. In silent agreement, Kakashi swung the bedroom door open and vanished down the hall, in hopes of assessing the emotional status of their guest. Meanwhile, Iruka stretched and climbed out of bed, his movements catlike, as he slunk across the room to pull out a jumper. It was the favourite jumper of their visitor, soft from both age and material, a deep earthy green that stood out against Iruka's caramel coloured skin. From the sound of the voice, Iruka was going to need to be comforting someone very soon. Padding down the hall, Iruka followed the sound of clinking china, wincing at particularly hard sounds. Oh yes, their boy really was not in a good mood. The dulcet tones of Kakashi reached Iruka's ears as he stepped into the kitchen, and surveyed the scene. Kakashi was stood leaning against the kitchen counter, ignoring the cake on the table, speaking softly to the new guy in their home. Iruka observed the tension in the normally lazy shinobi, his shoulders tight, and his back straight. His normally well-kept ponytail frazzled and slipping from its band, a clear sign he had been running his hands through his hair. The smaller nin was stood at the sink, vigorously washing the dishes from last night. Iruka sighed; this was not going to be a good morning if they couldn't get to the bottom of Shikamaru's stress cleaning. With a glance at the clock, Iruka groaned silently. Shikamaru was meant to have met with his parents an hour ago, and for him to be home so soon was not a good sign. With a gentle smile, Iruka stepped forward, his arms up and open, as Kakashi swiftly moved to push their boy back into Iruka's arms. Turning Shikamaru in his arms, Iruka held him tightly, pressing the slighter nin into his chest. Cupping the back of Shikamaru's head, Iruka gently undid the right band, letting the silky mahogany locks slide out from their place.

"What happened Shikamaru? We weren't expecting you back so quickly." Iruka asked, resting his cheek on Shikamaru's hair, inhaling the familiar light mint and woodsy scent. Iruka watched Kakashi finish making the coffee, waiting patiently for the answer to his question. His fingers running lightly up and down Shikamaru's back, absently categorizing every shiver he caused.

"I got there and sat down at the table with them, Uncle Inoichi, and Uncle Chouza. They started with 'what are you thinking?' and continued into telling me I was being 'used and brainwashed' into everything. Long story short, I got up and left. On my way back here, I ran into Sarutobi and Yuhi, who proceeded to patronize me and tell me I was being abused under the fake title of love. I  _ may _ have thrown some kunai at them before leaving. Stopped, got cake, came back here." Shikamaru delivered his summary with a dead voice. The weight of disapproval from his closest family was clearly weighing him down. Shikamaru half sighed, and half sobbed as he felt Iruka's arms tighten around him. Burying his face into the soft jumper, he was ashamed at the few tears that escaped. Why couldn't they just accept he was happy? Sure, he was only sixteen, but according to the village rules, he had been declared an adult as soon as he graduated at eleven. Who cares about who he is dating? What does it matter to them?! Muffling his scream of frustration into Irukas chest, Shikamaru clung tightly to one of his loves, the other pressing close behind him. With a whimper, Shikamaru tilted his head and pressed his lips to Iruka's, one hand pulling the neck of his jumper to bring him closer, the other reaching back to rest against Kakashi's cheek. Murmuring lightly against Iruka's lips, knowing Kakashi could hear him fine, Shikamaru asked for the one thing he had been putting off.

"Please, make me forget. Love me. I need you." His whispered words hung in the air as the two older nins froze. Shika whined lowly when they didn't move, and nipped at Iruka's lip, his tongue darting out to soothe the skin. 

With a jolt, Iruka gripped the silky strands under his fingers, and tightened his hold, bending Shikamaru's head back so he could kiss him more deeply. Iruka pressed firmly against his boy, his tongue stroking along the crease of Shika's lips, demanding entrance. Tugging on the long hair, Iruka swallowed the deep moan, and pushed his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth. Iruka groaned at Shikamaru's taste, as he explored the willing mouth; their tongues tangling together as he coaxed Shika's tongue back into his mouth. Rocking his hips against his boy's, Iruka slowly backed Shikamaru into Kakashi, pinning him between the two stronger shinobi. Reaching down, he gripped Shikamaru's ass, and lifted him up, waiting for Kakashi to guide their boy's legs up and around his waist. Breaking the kiss, Iruka leaned over for a dirty, open-mouthed kiss with Kakashi, smirking slightly at the little whimper coming from Shikamaru as he watched.

"Bed. Now!" Was the growled command from Kakashi, as he pulled back to look at both of his loves. One, calmer than the other, turned and practically skipped to the bedroom; carrying the youngest nin. Kakashi understood the sentiment. Their boy had been putting off any bedroom activity for the last six months, in hopes of their friends and family accepting them. Apparently, the last argument had been the final straw. Now they would actually be able to claim their lazy partner as theirs. A dark, sadistic smirk crossed the copy nin's face. Oh yes, he was going to have  _ fun _ introducing their innocent partner to the wonders of submission. 

Taking a side trip to the office, Kakashi grabbed a box from under his desk; it was time to give his shy little sub something that was going to make him bright red. Cocking his head, Kakashi listened to the sounds from the bedroom. He could hear the whispered praise and promises from Iruka, the soft pleading moans from Shikamaru. Oh yes, it was time. With a feral smirk, Kakashi silently passed his way down the hall. Drawing on years of assassination work to give no indication of his approach. Each step gave him a better understanding of what was happening. What promises Iruka was whispering, the exact praise he was giving. The slick sounds of slow preparation. Oh yes, Iruka knew exactly what they were going to do, Kakashi thought, as he stood in the open doorway and took in the view. Kakashi hummed in delight at the sight. Shikamaru had been stripped of his uniform and was laying on his back, his wrists bound lightly to headboard, and his legs spread around a kneeling Iruka, who had lost his jumper. Iruka had swallowed their boy's cock to the root, his talented throat clenching around it, all the while slowly pressing two fingers into Shikamaru's hole, dragging a high pitched keen from the younger male. Kakashi crept closer, watching as Shikamaru's rim fluttered around the fingers, greedily trying to pull them deeper. 

Iruka spread his fingers wide before flexing them, searching for a certain bundle of nerves, aware of Kakashi's presence behind him. His search promptly rewarded, as Shikamaru suddenly tensed and arched his back, head thrown further back into the pillows as a wail escaped him. With a delighted grin, Iruka pulled off his cock wetly, to watch Shika's face as he stroked that spot over and over, groaning delightfully as words tumbled from his quivering lips. Each pleading word, babbled and without thought. Apparently, thought Iruka, sex shut down the genius brain their boy had. Leaning his head back, Iruka reached up for a deep kiss from his older lover. 

"I think he is nearly ready for us 'Kashi." Iruka whispered, his voice lower and raspy from Shikamaru's cock. With a smirk at the answering growl, Iruka slowly pushed a third finger in; his smirk widening at the throaty moan from behind him, and the high pitched moan in front of him.

"Lets see if he will cum for us, just from being fingered," Was Kakashi's moaned answer, as he dropped his head to lap and mouth at Iruka's neck. His teeth scraping across the pulse point, digging in and drawing droplets of blood that he lapped away, as Iruka wanted and his hips jerked. Kakashi chuckled darkly into Iruka's ear.

"Careful pet, you have a job to do. If you want to cum, you have to get our pup to orgasm first from those talented fingers of yours." Kakashi's voice was gravelly as spoke, his eyes fixed on Shikamaru's flushed body, his hips jerking to slowly fuck himself onto Iruka's fingers. "I want to see you taking him apart, pet. Watch you ready him for me, as he loses his control. Shut his mind down, my pet; make him give into his base instincts. I wanna hear him cry for us to pin him down. Beg for us to take him again and again, until all he knows is pleasure and all he needs is our love. Look at him, Iruka, our pup begging for us to claim him... Claim his heart and claim his greedy little hole. " 

Kakashi slipped his hand into Iruka's pants, grasping him firmly, dragging a thumb over the head to press his nail on to the slit; presume soaking his digit. His other hand pressing another finger into Shika's ass, joining Iruka's in torturing their boy's pleasure button. Nuzzling Iruka, Kakashi turned his attention to the boy tied to his bed. Stroking Iruka in time with their fingers, Kakashi allowed his voice to deepen as he talked to Shikamaru.

"You have no idea how good you look baby. Tied to our bed, moaning like a whore, as you fuck yourself on our fingers. You are ours, Shikamaru. By the time we let you out of our bed tomorrow, we will have claimed you multiple times. Our cum is going to drip down your thighs for hours." A smirk reappeared on his face as an evil idea occurs to him. "Maybe... maybe we shouldn't even let you shower, and send you to the mission room, covered in our marks and filled with our seed... Let everyone see just whose slut you truly are," Kakashi pauses as he noticed the muscles around his fingers spasm. "Ooh! What's this baby boy? Do you like the sound of that? Your hole certainly does! Well, well, well. Our little virgin is a slut for being marked, Iruka." Kakashi sat back and pulled his fingers free from the boy, a whimper escaping from Shikamaru. 

With a gentle sound of comfort, Iruka bent forward to press his lips to Shikamaru’s; before ducking down to place brief biting kisses along his jaw, taking the time to soothe each one with a swipe of his tongue. Iruka mouthed his way down the tanned neck in front of him, his mouth watering, as he tasted the same mint flavor, with a hint of salt. Groaning as the muscles in the neck tightened and jumped, Iruka bit down sharply on the connection of neck and shoulder, holding the boy tightly as he cried out and shook between Iruka’s teeth. Suckling hard, Iruka made sure to leave his mark upon the squirming body below him. Pulling back, he smirked arrogantly at the blooming bruise spreading across his boy. Paying no mind to his other lover, as he moved around the room, placing items next to Iruka; he got to work. Twisting his fingers, Iruka bit back a moan as the lube filled the room with wet sounds, mixing pleasantly with the whimpering and panting from their younger partner. Making sure to drag his fingers across the prostate every other thrust, it was clearly driving the bound Shikamaru insane, as his mouth hung open, panting heavily. Iruka watched with lidded eyes as Shikamaru rocked his hips back onto Iruka’s fingers, chasing pleasure he hadn’t felt before. 

Eyes glazed, Shikamaru was clenching rapidly around Iruka’s fingers, moaning wantonly as his hips forced Iruka's fingers deeper into his passage. The overload of new sensation was both too much and not enough. Shikamaru whined desperately, as tears dotted the corners of his eyes, he needed more; why weren’t they giving him more?! Thrashing his head side to side, Shikamaru pleaded for more. 

“Touch me. Fuck me. Fill me. P-p-please.” The words just tumbled out, an emotionally charged mass of words. Shikamaru hung helplessly between the bonds on his wrists and Iruka’s fingers torturing that special part inside of him. A high-pitched whine echoed around him, piercing through the pleasure induced fog. Gods, why had he put this off? Slowly a new sensation filtered through. Warm… Wet...Soft... Tight, and oh so good! Weakly lifting his head, he looked down his stretched body until he met chocolate brown eyes, which sparkled mischievously. That tight suction increased dramatically, ripping a cry from Shikamaru, as he swallowed, using his throat muscles to wring every last drop he could from his cock. Shikamaru writhed under the attention, his body attempting to curl in on itself away from the touch. It was too much, too soon, not enough and not quick enough. Iruka’s fingers, now up to 4 – when had he got to four!?! – sped up, angled to hit the pleasure point with each thrust, forcing squealing moans out of Shikamaru with each push.

“Ah, ah, ah Iruka, p-p-please! I-I-I need… so close… more… please!” Shikamaru begged between moans, heat pooling in his belly, building to a blazing fire. Each thrust, tightening that inferno to a ball, tighter and tighter, every nerve in his body singing in pleasure. His back arched, and he screamed as Iruka tongued the slit of his cock, that ball of fire exploding through his body. Endless waves of pleasure swept through Shikamaru, as he reached his peak. Slumping limply, drained, his eyes met Iruka’s pleased gaze as he swallowed dryly; watching Iruka lick his lips. Iruka’s smile like the cat that got the cream… Heh, Shikamaru thought hazily, cream. A faint low moan caught Shika’s attention pulling his gaze to a darkened corner of the room, where the faint outline of Kakashi sitting in an armchair greeted him. Shikamaru felt his face light up a bright red. He had forgotten ‘Kashi was in the room too! Looking closer, he noticed Kakashi’s hand tight around his own cock, his grey sweatpants pushed down his thighs, as he slowly stroked his hand up and down. Kakashi’s hand glistened with precum as he watched them. Shikamaru whimpered faintly, before Iruka dragged his attention back by pulling his fingers out. With an evil grin, Iruka winked at Shika, before ducking down beyond Shikamaru’s sight. Whatever was about to happen filled Shika with dread, he wasn’t sure he could take anymore…

Kakashi groaned silently as he made eye contact with liquid amber eyes, misted with pleasure. Their boy was a beauty, and to know they were his first – his only – hit Kakashi hard, sending sparks of arousal through his body. Oh they were going to ruin him. He would crave the two of them after tonight; need to have one or both of them in him as often as possible. However, patience was a virtue, and the night had only just begun. Kakashi smirked, amused, as Shikamaru flushed red and looked away. Gods, he didn’t know how intoxicating his small submissive gestures were, did he? Kakashi growled in approval, as he watched Iruka slick up a dildo from their collection. It was one of Iruka’s favourites, as it was slightly smaller than Kakashi’s own, so prepped him nicely, but still left room for stretch. The smirk turned sadistic; it was, however, way bigger than Iruka’s fingers. Shikamaru would be a limping mess for days. Good! He wouldn’t be able to hide their claim on him that way. Kakashi slicked his hand with his own precum, as he watched Iruka position the dildo. Oh yes, he had the best view for what was to come… Maybe he’d summon Iruka over to relieve him, whilst their boy adjusted... Yes! That’s what he would do. After all, he did promise Iruka a reward for making Shikamaru cum. For now though, Kakashi slipped the silicone cock-ring down his length and latched it into position, this would help. A sharp inhale of breath drew his attention back to the bed, as Iruka pushed the tip into Shikamaru. Kakashi could see Iruka’s hand soothing and petting the smaller thigh next to him, as he murmured praise and reassurances to the tense teen. 

“That’s it, Shika-chan. You’re doing so well for us, good boy! Just breathe for me now, and relax. Push down against it, there’s a good boy. It’s okay; you can do it, my pretty little boy. Good, now breathe again, well done!” Kakashi could hear the constant stream of encouraging words from Iruka, as he slowly coaxed the teen to relax and open up. From where he sat, Kakashi could see the toy slide inside inch by inch. At 9 inches long, and 3 inches wide, the beast – Iruka’s name for the toy – wasn’t a small thing for a first time bottom to take, however, Kakashi was slightly bigger. Unfortunately, this meant they needed to use this toy to stretch Shikamaru. Kakashi grinned and fingered the small inconspicuous remote next to him. A sweet little surprise for his boy; whilst he played with his pet.

Kakashi groaned, and tightened his grip as he slid his hand up his shaft, dragging his nails lightly across the vein on the back of his cock. The whimpering, and pleading for more… less… please… was getting to him. Kakashi hoped that Shikamaru stayed this vocal, there was something insanely hot about the incoherent begging. A wail from the bed drew Kakashi’s mind back from his fantasy, as he watched Iruka pull the dildo out and sharply thrust it back in, pushing deeper than before. Half of the total length buried in the tight hole of their boy. Slowing his hand, Kakashi matched his own movements to Iruka’s thrusting, swiping his thumb through the beading precum on the tip of his cock. Gods, this show was worth all of the patience he had exercised for the last few months, but no more! Now he had free reign, within the boundaries they had already discussed, until they next renegotiated what Shika wanted to try, and what he had liked from tonight. That was going to be a hot conversation, with their boy flushing red... especially, Kakashi giggled perversely, now that they know that that brilliant blush covered most of his body. Eye bright, Kakashi pushed his eye patch up for his sharingan to memorise this moment. He wanted to be able to recall this image perfectly, he wanted to see the play of muscles ripple down the tight tanned body stretched out across his bed. He wanted to recall how Shikamaru’s chest heaved from his panting; the way his cock curved up towards his belly, a raging purple despite having already came. He definitely wanted to remember the way his cum rolled down his sides, practically pearlescent droplets on olive skin. Kakashi moaned as he dry-orgasmed at the sight in front of him. Iruka having pushed the beast all the way home, Shikamaru arched up away from the bed, his head tilted back as he screamed silently, his body shaking, on the edge of another orgasm. Kakashi stroked himself through the pleasure wracking his body, internally swearing at the cock ring, watching as Iruka backed away from their boy, careful not to touch him and send him crashing over the edge.

“Easy baby, just relax and get used to the size. ‘Kashi and I are here still; we aren’t leaving,” Iruka breathed his words heavily; biting his lip to stop himself ripping the toy out and fucking the boy, Kakashi assumed. With a crook of his finger, Kakashi summoned Iruka, who dropped to his knees in front of his love. Winding his hand through the ponytail in front of him, Kakashi dragged Iruka’s head into his lap, roughly slapping his cheeks with the cock in his other hand.

“Get to work, my pet, you can cum from this or not at all.” Kakashi snarled, his patience slipping. At least with Iruka, they had the limits defined in their relationship. He knew what his pet could take, would take, and loved to take. He knew Iruka loved it when he was rough, when he got aggressive with him. What was better was that Kakashi knew Iruka could take it, and could fight back; though he wasn’t sure about their boy yet. He was young, and still had some growing to do. No, Kakashi decided he would leave the roughness until Shikamaru asked him for it. Glancing up to the bed, Kakashi noticed the glazed amber eyes staring at them both with his mouth open; Kakashi smirked and deliberately flexed his hips, forcing his cock to slip further into Iruka’s throat.

“Looks like we have an audience ‘Ruka. Shall we show our boy just how good you are with that dirty mouth of yours? Hmmm, be a good boy and put on a show for him. He can imagine himself on his knees, your cock buried deep in his throat, as I fuck him raw. Fuck, pet! You should see how his slutty little hole just tightened around the cock in him. He’s imagining it ‘Ruka. Being spit roasted between us, taking what we want from him til he is mindless in pleasure.” Kakashi murmured, his voice gravelly as Iruka swallowed around his dick. He loved Iruka’s blowjobs, could spend hours with Iruka just warming and worshipping his cock. His clever little tongue, pressed right up under the head of Kakashi’s rod, massaging the sensitive part before moving to play with the slit. Each swipe of his tongue sent shivers down Kakashi’s spine. Iruka moaned, sending vibrations down Kakashi’s cock, causing him to swear.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Iruka, I fucking love your mouth! You filthy little slut. You’re made for this aren’t you? Having my cock buried into your throat, until you can't breathe.” A whispered whine dragged Kakashi’s attention back to Shikamaru, who was watching them and panting, drool occasionally dripping from his open mouth, precum dripping little beads into the mess on his stomach. At the sight, Kakashi bucked deep into Iruka’s mouth, the second dry orgasm running through his body as Iruka came untouched, moaning around the meat in his mouth. Praising Iruka, Kakashi pulled him off of his dick and up into his lap, reaching back to push two fingers, coated in his own precum, into Iruka's ass.

“Think you can cum one more time for our audience, pet? Give our boy a little taste of what's about to happen to him?” Kakashi groaned into Iruka’s ear as he fucked into the willing hole, already slick from their early morning session. Pulling out his fingers, Kakashi smirked at Shikamaru over Iruka’s shoulder as the morning’s lube and cum squelched loudly from the removal of his fingers. Lifting Iruka over his cock, Kakashi demanded Iruka lick his fingers clean, before dropping him down into his lap. Reveling in the head thrown back, drawn out moan that escaped Iruka. Iruka was a silent lover normally, so these small noises drove Kakashi wild in both pride and arousal. Digging his nails into the ass cheeks in his hands, Kakashi lifted Iruka slightly, before pistoning his hips up into his pet. The silent moan, with his hands reaching up to play with his nipples, twisting and pulling them to hard peaks was too much for Kakashi. He couldn’t resist leaning forward and sucking one of those pretty nipples into his mouth, groaning at the sweet taste of Iruka’s skin. Flicking his tongue over the bud, his hips pounding into his lover, Kakashi bit harshly onto the nipple, pulling a strangled cry from his pet. Encouraged, he switched to the other side to repeat his actions, only this time he dropped Iruka completely, and just pushed and ground his hips upwards, pushing his cock deeper, grazing the prostate with every twitch and roll. Dragging his nails down Iruka’s back, Kakashi pressed biting kisses up the caramel skin in front of him until he could capture Iruka’s mouth. Deepening the kiss, their tongue entwining, Kakashi slid a hand down to wrap around Iruka’s neglected cock, jerking him off at the reciprocal pace to his thrusting. Something cool and silky feeling crept its way up his trouser leg, wrapping itself along his thigh, before stroking Kakashi’s balls. Tearing himself from his kiss, Kakashi jerked to look over Iruka’s shoulder, catching a line of liquid night reaching from them back to the bed. Raising his gaze, Kakashi watched as a look of concentration was etched onto their boy’s face, sweat dripping down his forehead as he controlled his shadows without handsigns. 

“Shikamaru.” Kakashi growled “Stop.”

A defiant look swept across Shikamaru’s face as he met Kakashi’s eyes straight on, a challenge written in his eyes. The shadow hand fondled the balls, gently tugging and caressing them, inching slowly back towards Kakashi’s own ass. Well, Kakashi thought, if the boy wants to challenge his Alpha, then he will have to deal with the consequences. Making sure to keep eye contact with the bound boy, Kakashi reached for the remote and held it up with a smirk. As confusion flickered across Shikamaru's eyes, Kakashi’s smirk widened, and he pressed the button, his own thrusting into his pet not changing pace. The instant wail from his brat was sweet sounding in his victory. It wasn’t a long challenge, and he doubted it would be the last one from their boy, but Kakashi was sure Shikamaru was only challenging him because he felt he had too. Something else to add to the conversation tomorrow, he sighed. Looking back at Iruka, Kakashi noticed the faint smirk on his pet's face, as well as amusement in the chocolate brown eyes, as he rode Kakashi’s cock. Grinning sheepishly at being caught, Kakashi pressed the remote into Iruka’s hand, before going back to ravishing his pet’s body. The shadow from early completely gone as their owner was…preoccupied…was a bonus for Kakashi. He really didn’t like bottoming for anyone. Reaching up, he pressed two fingers against Iruka’s mouth, a silent order that he wet them. Gritting his teeth, as Iruka’s hot channel spasmed around him, Kakashi buried his nose into the neck in front of him. Inhaling the change in scent as Iruka got closer and closer to the edge. Fingers thoroughly wet, Kakashi pushed them in alongside his cock, the extra burn sending Iruka tumbling over the edge. His body shook as his cum soaked their stomachs, twitching as Kakashi fucked him through the orgasm until he was over sensitive and begging for a break. 

With a sobbing moan, Shikamaru tossed his head back and forth, pulling at his bindings. The constantly changing speed, pattern, and power of the vibrations in his ass pushed him past pleasure into an oversensitive heap. He could hear Iruka begging for a break faintly, but mostly he heard the roaring of his own blood as his body was forcefully pleasured. The stretch and burn from the size had long shifted into mild irritation, but the vibrations were painfully good. Shikamaru knew he shouldn’t have goaded Kakashi, but he couldn’t help it. It sounded like fun at the time. Instead he was tortured with that giant….thing in his ass, and damn it, it wasn’t even pleasurable anymore. He wanted it off and gone, and oh he would kill anyone who removed it! It was faintly comforting to know that Kakashi would rise to the challenge and would handle him when he got too much. Admittedly it didn’t take much, but gods it was quick and overwhelming…and… he … needed… it! His cock was so hard, he felt certain he could cut glass, he needed more, didn’t care what or where, just more. Two shadows covered him, forcing him to open his eyes – when had he closed them??- and looked up to a sated Iruka and a rather wolfish looking Kakashi.

“Are you going to behave baby boy? Let Daddy fuck your slutty little hole until it drips my cum? Or..” Kakashi paused and leaned in close, his eyes glinting like a predator eyeing its prey, a hand wrapping firmly around Shikamaru’s throat. “Or, are you going to challenge your Alpha again? What’s your choice pup?”

Shikamaru couldn’t think, everything was too much, he couldn’t grasp any thoughts, they slipped through his mental fingers like water down a drain. Unaware of anything, Shikamaru begged and pleaded, words tumbled into an unorganized mess as he apologized and promised anything… everything... to get Kakashi to touch him again. Shikamaru missed the proud and pleased look on both Iruka’s and Kakashi’s face as he begged. He didn’t notice when Iruka climbed into the bed and undid his wrists; lifting his torso into Iruka’s lap. Nor did he notice Kakashi stop the toy. He did, however, notice when it was pulled out slowly. No! Wait, he needed that! Needed to be full; needed to be stretched; needed to be loved! Didn’t they see that? Didn’t they want him anymore? Shikamaru sobbed as his brain scrambled to make sense of what was happening, slowly feeling Iruka petting him and whispering how much they loved him. He felt more than saw Kakashi wrap his hand around his throat again, pulling his spiraling mind back to the present. He saw Kakashi look at him with gentle eyes, and noticed Kakashi mouthing that he loved him, before he pressed into his stretched ass. Shikamaru whimpered weakly, worn out from his early emotional moment, as the stretch was bigger than before. 

Shikamaru pressed back into Iruka’s chest, trying to flinch away from the burning in his ass. Kakashi simply moved with him, his hands tight on Shikamaru’s hips, pressing him down into Iruka’s arms. Shikamaru whined as the stretch continued, his body over-wrung with sensation, as Kakashi slowly filled him. Tilting his head back, Shikamaru stretched his neck up to kiss Iruka, needing the soft touch to provide a focus point away from the hot throbbing cock splitting his ass in half. Moaning into the kiss, as Iruka wiped his tears from his cheeks, Shikamaru could feel himself relaxing into the embrace. A warm hand, and a wet mouth latched onto his nipples, suckling and lapping at them. A cool contrast to the heat of his skin. Whimpering into the kiss, as he licked his way into Iruka’s mouth, desperate to taste the love there, as he slowly rocked his hips back into Kakashi. He needed more, and he needed it now. This thought gave Shikamaru pause, when had ‘too much’ become ‘I need more’…? He didn’t know, and honestly, he didn’t care! He needed Kakashi balls deep in him now! He wanted to feel the warm pulses of cum flooding his channel, and he wasn’t being given it! With a growl, Shikamaru tore his lips from Iruka and glared down at Kakashi, who looked up at him with an eyebrow raised before pulling off his nipples with a loud smacking sound.

“Can I help you, baby boy?” Kakashi asked innocently, his head tilted in question, a faint hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth, deliberately ignoring what he knew his boy wanted.

“Ka…Ka…Shi! If you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I’m going to go and find Genma to do the job you won’t!” Shikamaru threatened. He was going to die if he didn’t get pounded soon. Slowly the darkening look on Kakashi’s face registered in Shikamaru’s mind. He whimpered and sunk down into Iruka’s lap, he knew he shouldn’t have said that. Opening his mouth to backtrack and apologise; Shikamaru’s words were cut off by a loud squeal erupting from his throat as Kakashi rolled his hips to thrust forcefully into his ass. As Kakashi spoke next, each word was punctuated by a heavy snap of his hips, each one sinking his cock further into his submissive. Shikamaru crossed the line, and Kakashi was going to make sure he didn’t do it again.

“You…Are… Ours! You… won’t… even… talk… to… Genma.” Kakashi snarled and pounded into the boy beneath him, before dropping his face to Shikamaru’s neck, waiting as Iruka pulled his head back by his hair, and bit down hard. Desperate to leave his claim on the boy, Kakashi gripped him tight until he felt the blood pooling around his teeth. Pulling back and out, Kakashi flipped his boy onto his stomach and pushed his hips up, before bringing his hand down sharply, and repeatedly, on the gorgeous ass that was being presented to him. Smirking darkly at the pretty red blooming across the tanned skin, leaving an imprint of his hand as his claim. The corresponding wails, pleading, and apologies were just the cherry on top of seeing his handprint. Spreading the ass cheeks, Kakashi dipped his head down to lap at the puffy, abused hole in front of him, grinning at the sudden sharp moan. Kakashi licked a wide strip from right below Shika’s balls up to his twitching hole, his grin widening at the choked sob from his boy; this was more like it. He flicked his eyes up to admire the graceful arch of Shikamaru’s back, before winking at Iruka’s knowing grin. Shikamaru was falling apart in front of his eyes, and Kakashi couldn’t help but appreciate the beautiful show. Stiffening his tongue, Kakashi speared the fluttering hole, pressing his tongue in deep. Widening his tongue, Kakashi rolled it against the slick walls, tasting the flavoured lube Iruka preferred. Groaning at the earthy mix of coconut, with Shikamaru’s minty scent, Kakashi took his time. Treating Shikamaru like the finest meal he had ever had, he waited until those sweet moans and whimpers merged to one needy sound. Placing a kiss on the hole, Kakashi reared back and pushed himself in and to the hilt, swearing at the tight heat encasing his cock. He wasn’t going to go another day without this. To feel this heat, and the walls of Shikamaru’s channel clenching, pulling him deeper, even as their owner cried from the deep reach of his cock, was addicting. Blowing a kiss at Iruka, who was laying there content to watch and play with Shikamaru’s hair, Kakashi set a punishing pace, tilting his hips to make sure that sweet little spot was being rammed at every thrust. The mews and sighing moans let him know his aim was true, and that it wouldn’t be long before their boy came again. Sitting back onto his ankles, Kakashi wrapped a strong arm around Shikamaru’s waist and hoisted him upright, against his chest. Groaning as the position deepened his thrusts, Kakashi fucked into his boy, whilst Iruka dropped forward and swallowed Shikamaru into his throat in one smooth motion. Kakashi grinned and bit the nape of the neck in front of him, as Shikamaru screamed and exploded, his hips jerking as he flooded Iruka’s mouth with his cum. Reaching down, Kakashi unlatched the cock ring, and let Shikamaru’s convulsing channel milk his own orgasm, painting his boy’s insides with his cum. Drenching him in his scent and marks. They had done it; Shikamaru was theirs. With a soft moan, Kakashi pulled out and rearranged everyone onto the bed to cuddle. 

Nuzzling Shikamaru adoringly, Kakashi pulled the shaking boy into his arms and murmured praise into his ear. Stroking one hand softly down his spine, until Iruka returned with a damp cloth to clean them off. Letting Iruka take care of the clean up, Kakashi focused on touching the boy in his arms. The first time of giving up control, even if it wasn’t anything other than sex and a little spanking, was nerve wrecking for anyone; let alone a virgin having their first sexual experience, too. Kakashi smirked smugly, causing Iruka to roll his eyes and shake his head with a grin. They had blown Shikamaru’s mind, and they were damn proud of this fact. For now though, something sweet to munch, some water to drink, and then some cuddling would need to take priority over being smug. Rearranging the pillows so he was sitting up, Kakashi pulled the shivering boy into his arms, and wrapped the blanket around them. He knew Iruka would bring them some goodies back, whilst Kakashi sought to reassure Shikamaru. He had toed the line once, then crossed it, and been punished for it. If Kakashi knew anything about Shikamaru’s temperament, then he knew the boy would be tormenting himself mentally too; and frankly, Kakashi mused, the only people allowed to punish their boy were him and Iruka.

“Shikamaru,” Kakashi coaxed. “Will you look at me please? Let me see those gorgeous doe eyes of yours. I want to know you are listening to what I’m about to say.” Kakashi waited patiently, for the teen in his lap to shyly look up at him, lower lip trembling, as he blushed in shame at what had happened.

“Nu-uh, Shika. None of that now. Everything that just happened was a pleasure. Whilst I did have to punish you a little earlier, and it was fucking hot, I still love and respect you.” Kakashi claimed a sweet kiss from Shikamaru, taking a moment to coax his tongue to entwine with his own. “Thank you, Shikamaru.” Kakashi breathed against Shikamaru’s lips, as Iruka joined them; pressing against Shika’s back to wrap his arms around them both. At their boy’s confused look, Kakashi smiled gently and continued, watching Iruka nuzzle and kiss the back of Shika’s nape.

“Thank you for trusting us with your body, your heart, and your submission. You let us not only take your first time, but introduce you to our world of power exchange… and you were beautiful in it. Now, you’re going to eat some of the fruit Iruka has brought us, drink some of that water, and then sleep. When you wake up, we’ll go through how that was, and renegotiate as we need to.”

Kakashi laid back and watched with pride as Iruka helped Shikamaru eat, drink, and get comfy. The rest of the village may be against them, but as long as they were together, they would survive…


End file.
